tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
FAW Tianjin
FAW Tianjin is an automobile manufacturer in China. There are two different entities under Tianjin Xiali. One is a full-subsidiary division of First Automobile Works known as Tianjin FAW Xiali Automobile Co. Ltd, while a joint venture between Toyota and First Automobile Works in 2000 known as Tianjin FAW Toyota Motor Co. Ltd. Before the Toyota joint venture, Tianjin produced the Tianjin Xiali TJ730 (based on the 1983 Daihatsu Charade) and then the TJ7100-TJ7131 hatchback and TJ7100U-TJ7131U sedan. Xiali (夏利) is Chinese for "Charade". The TJ7100-series cars, based on the 1987 Charade, are still very popular in China as taxicabs although they are gradually being replaced by larger Volkswagen and Hyundai cars. Nonetheless, production of the Daihatsu based Xiali N3 and A+ series continue today. Production at the Tianjin Xiali plant has now shifted to more modern Toyota vehicles, for example the Xiali 2000 is based on the Toyota Platz/Vitz. Toyota also builds and sells vehicles in China under its own brand. Since 1984, another subsidiary of First Automobile Works (Tianjin Huali Motor Company) had manufactured Hijet-based Daihatsu mini trucks in China rebranded as Huali Dafa. Currently Huali offers the first generation Daihatsu Terios and first generation Daihatsu Move. FAW Tianjin also produces the Miles ZX40, an electric version of the Daihatsu Move which became the first Chinese-built vehicle sold in the United States when it was offered in mid-2006 by Miles Automotive Group. Models *1986-1988: Xiali TJ 730, a hatchback based on the Daihatsu Charade 1st Gen *1988-2000: Xiali TJ 7100, a hatchback based on the Daihatsu Charade 2nd Gen *1991-2000: Xiali TJ 7100 U, a sedan based on the Daihatsu Charade 2nd Gen *1997-1999: Xiali TJ 7100 A, a facelifted TJ 7100 hatchback *1999-2007: Xiali TJ 7101, new name for the TJ 7100 A hatchback *1997-1999: Xiali TJ 7100 AU, a facelifted TJ 7100 U sedan *1999-2007: Xiali TJ 7101 U, new name for the TJ 7100 AU sedan *2001-2007: Xiali TJ 7131, the TJ 7101 hatchback with a 1.3-liter engine *1998-2000: Xiali TJ 7130 AU, the TJ7100 AU sedan with a 1.3-liter engine *2000-2007: Xiali TJ 7131 U, a new name for the TJ7130 AU sedan *2000- ?: Xiali TJ 7101L, a TJ 7101 hatchback lengthened by 8 cm (also as 7100AL, 7101UL, 7100AUL, 'U' for sedan versions) *2000- ?: Xiali TJ 7131L, a 1.3-litre version of the TJ 7101 L, also as 7130AL, 7131UL, 7130AUL, 'U' for sedan versions. *2001-current: [[Xiali A series|Xiali A Junya (Junior)]] (TJ 7101 A-TJ 7141 A), a slightly facelifted versions of the existing hatchback range, new bumpers and some new engine options. 1,425 cc version since June 2005. *2001-current: [[Xiali A series|Xiali A Shenya (Senior)]] (TJ 7101 AU-TJ 7141 AU), the sedan version of the above *2004.06-current: Xiali N3 (B series) TJ 7101 B-TJ 7131 BU, hatchbacks and sedans based on facelifted Xiali A series, with its origins in the Daihatsu Charade 2nd Gen *2000.12-2004.03: Xiali 2000 TJ 7136 U, a sedan based on the Toyota Platz *since 2009: Xiali N5, a sedan based on the Xiali N3 *2004.03-current: Vela CA 7156 U, a sister model of the Toyota Platz 2nd Gen *2002.12-current: Vizi CA 7106/CA 7136, a sister model of the Toyota Vitz *2006.07-current: Weizhi C1 (CA 7130 / 7140), an independent development also marketed as the FAW Vita Gallery Image:Daihatsu Charade front 20070919.jpg|''Xiali TJ 7100'' 夏利''TJ7100'' 1986-2000 Image:Daihatsu Charade sedan 2.jpg|''Xiali TJ 7100U'' 夏利''TJ7100U'' 1991-2000 Image:Xiali TJ7101.jpg|''Xiali TJ 7100A/7101/7131'' 夏利''TJ7100A/7101/7131'' 1997-2001 Image:Xiali TJ7130UAL.jpg|''Xiali TJ7100AL-7131UL'' 夏利TJ7130UAL 2000- ? Image:Tianjin Xiali A Shenya.jpg|''Xiali A Shenya'' 夏利绅雅TJ7101AU-TJ7141AU since 2001 Image:Xiali N3.jpg|''Xiali N3 TJ 7101B'' 夏利''N3'' since 2004 Image:2000-02 Toyota Echo Sedan.jpg|''Xiali 2000 TJ 7136U'' 夏利''2000 TJ7136U'' 2000-2004 Image:2002 Toyota Vitz 01.jpg|''Xiali Vizi'' 夏利''威姿'' since 2002 Image:03-05 Toyota Echo Sedan.jpg|''Xiali Vela'' 夏利''威乐'' since 2004 Image:FAW Vita front - 2008 Montevideo Motor Show.jpg|''Xiali Weizhi'' 夏利''威志'' since 2007 References External links * Tianjin Xiali (in Chinese) * Xiali Vela Homepage * Xiali N3 homepage * Toyota Official site (in Chinese) Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:FAW Group Category:Companies of China Category:Companies based in Tianjin